Happen Ending
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 40 - Sometimes, we can't see the line that separates reality and illusion.- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 40**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Happen Ending"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Slice of life, Hurt and Comfort, Tragedy**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Judul terinspirasi dari Epik High - Happen Ending**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

03 . 12 . 14

 _Nng.. silau. Matahari?_

 _Anginnya, sejuk sekali. Menerpa wajahku dengan lembut._

 _Aku di luar rumah?_

Sesosok lelaki brunette perlahan bergerak duduk dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang merasa agak pening dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain membantu lelaki itu untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

 _rumput? Dan suara anak-anak?_

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menemukan dirinya sendiri terduduk di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di sebuah taman kecil. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, ia dapat melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain lompat tali, ada juga yang tengah memainkan bola tangan dengan riangnya.

Tunggu.

Ia bahkan tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa tertidur disini. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia pergi dengan sekelompok orang. Tapi sesudah itu, ia tidak ingat. Kemana mereka akan pergi, untuk apa dan dengan siapa.

Iya, dengan siapa. Karena lelaki brunette itupun tidak ingat bagaimana rupa orang-orang yang berada di mobil bersamanya.

Apa semalam mereka pergi ke bar? Apa semalam ia mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri? Atau bagaimana, _sih_!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding dan menyenggol kakinya. Dengan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik, lelaki itu mengambil bola tersebut dan mendapati 2 orang anak kecil yang saling dorong untuk meminta bola kepadanya. Terkekeh dengan tingkah mereka, lelaki itu menyodorkan bolanya tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya sebuah senyum.

Masih tergambar jelas raut wajah takut-takut dari bocah laki-laki yang mengambil bola tersebut dari tangan berjari lentik itu. Sedangkan bocah perempuan itu hanya berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang. Mereka membungkuk kecil lalu berlari menjauhi lelaki itu untuk untuk kembali bermain.

Bola tangan, ya? Dulu, ia juga suka melakukan permainan tersebut bersama teman-temannya. Persis ketika ia seumuran mungkin dengan bocah laki-laki tadi. Tanpa sadar, lelaki brunette itu terus mengamati anak-anak itu.

" **Baekhyun**?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengambil seluruh fokusnya. Suara bass khas yang sering terngiang dimalam-malam Baekhyun, lelaki itu.

Suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ini-

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Kaki itu, yang biasa berjalan berdampingan bersamanya.

Tangan itu, yang setia mengelus punggungnya ketika ia sedang bersedih.

Dada bidang

itu, yang selalu menjadi sandarannya ketika ia terlelap.

Dan senyuman itu..

" **P-park Chanyeol**.."

Keduanya terpaku dalam waktu. Terkejut.

 _Apa aku bermimpi?_

"Oh astaga, Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanpa diminta, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari rerumputan. Sedangkan yang dibantu malah masih terpaku di dunianya.

 _Oh tuhan. Aku pasti bermimpi._

"Baek? Apa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Apa temannya ini sudah menjadi gila?

Tiba-tiba, tangan mungil itu memeluk erat Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan dirinya di ceruk leher lelaki raksasa itu. Hal itu tentu membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Hey, hey! Kau baik-"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hanya desauan kecil. Tapi desauan tersebutlah yang membuat sebuah senyum lembut muncul di wajah Chanyeol.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merindukan lelaki mungil ini. Aroma tubuh ini. Rona merah ini. Rambut brunette ini. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu dengan lambat tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan lelaki mungil itu dengan erat.

"Tapi, kurasa kau harus berhenti memelukku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau tau aku sangat merin-"

"Karena anak-anak kecil itu mulai menghentikan permainan mereka dan menjadikan kita tontonan."

Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Astaga, ia malu sekali.

Chanyeol terbahak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Kejadian itu pasti benar-benar membuat Baekhyun malu. Sebenarnya berapa _sih_ umur lelaki brunette ini? Tingkahnya seperti anak kemarin sore saja.

"Halo adik-adik manis!" sapa Chanyeol ramah sambil mendekati sekumpulan anak-anak itu yang sudah mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lelaki itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Tenang, tenang! Kakak bukan orang jahat! Percayalah." Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Permen?"

Awalnya, bocah-bocah itu terlihat ragu-ragu. Tapi, bocah yang tadi mengambil bola dari tangan Baekhyun, mulai memberanikan diri untuk melangkah ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa bocah itu agak mirip dengannya. Atau hanya perasaannya saja? Dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun dapat melihat betapa cepatnya Chanyeol akrab dengan anak-anak itu. Dalam waktu singkat, Chanyeol sudah mengambil bagian dari permainan lempar bola tangan itu.

 _Oh tuhan, jika aku memang sedang bermimpi. Jangan pernah bangunkan aku_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu bergulir cepat bagi Chanyeol yang bermain dan Baekhyun yang menonton. Tak terasa, matahari senja mulai tersenyum di ufuk barat sana. Satu persatu anak-anak itu pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang pada Chanyeol. Tak sedikit yang meminta Chanyeol untuk datang lagi besok untuk bermain. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

"Sudah puas bermainnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan sekaleng minuman dingin yang baru ia beli. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menungguiku, Baek. Tampaknya aku merindukan permainan masa kecil."

"Santai saja. Aku menikmati figurmu yang bermain bersama anak-anak itu."

Baekhyun menyodorkan salah satu kaleng minuman dingin itu pada Chanyeol yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang hati. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, meski keduanya tak jarang mencuri pandang satu sama lain yang kemudian berakhir bersemu jika kedapatan membuat kontak mata.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana ini."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya bingung menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan ekspresimu."

Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa lepas. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi membuang kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Mau menginap di kamar apartemenku?"

 _Tunggu, apa?_

 _Aku._

 _Chanyeol._

 _Berdua semalaman?!_

 _Tentu saja-_

"Bolehkah?" dan Baekhyun sibuk mengumpat dalam hati menyadari pikiran dan mulutnya yang tidak sinkron.

"Tentu saja! Kau boleh menginap sampai batas waktu yang tidak di tentukan!" ujar Chanyeol dengan bersemangatnya. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan rona merahnya yang walau hanya tergambar sekilas. Chanyeol mengambil kaleng Baekhyun yang tampak sudah kosong dan membuangnya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalau dingin yang mulai terasa seiring matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Dan Baekhyunpun baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengenakan sweater tipis. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo cepat! Atau kita berdua akan mati beku." Kekeh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan senyum senangnya ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu lekas menggenggam tangannya.

Hangat.

Dan dalam keheningan yang berarti itu, Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol menuju apartemen lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asap dari 2 cangkir coklat hangat di atas meja itu mengepul lalu menghilang tertiup angin dari celah jendela. Terlihat 2 manusia dengan kegiatan yang berbeda walau dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Lelaki brunette itu terlihat sibuk memindahkan saluran-saluran tv, sedangkan lelaki yang lain sibuk memainkan ponselnya yang sesekali membidik ekspresi sang brunette.

"Sampai aku tau kau memotretku diam-diam, kupatahkan ponselmu, Chanyeol."

Meski sudah diperingati, Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Atau kubakar boneka rilakkumamu."

Seketika pandangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi horor, sedangkan otaknya berputar untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk boneka-boneka kesayangannya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat tawa Baekhyun terpancing keluar dan berakhir dengan bantal melayang ke wajah Chanyeol yang menyuruh lelaki itu menghentikan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Oh ya, Baek. Bagaimana kau sampai disini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Hal itu tentu saja menghentikan tawa Baekhyun selagi ia berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya. Tapi, lelaki berjari lentik itu berakhir dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya aku mabuk semalam bersama teman-temanku, mungkin?"

"Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi sebuah _mungkin_?"

"Karena sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingat."

Tatapan horror kembali dilemparkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak gegar otak, Baek?"

Dan sebuah cangkir kosong hampir melayang jika Chanyeol tidak menahan tangan itu cepat-cepat.

"Oke, oke! Aku bercanda."

Baekhyun menggerutu sebal terhadap lelaki di hadapannya ini. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengambil gelas dari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian, pria itu beranjak duduk di sofa di samping lelaki brunette itu.

"Belum mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membawa tangan lentik Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya.

"Sedikit."

"Mau tidur sekarang?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Tidak. Kau tidur di kamarku."

"Denganmu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang merona. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak merona.

Apa yang ingin lelaki ini lakukan?!

Kemudian, Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol di dekat telinganya yang membuat tengkuknya merinding. Ia merasakan Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, apa yang akan dia bisikkan? Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol tak mendengar debar jantungnya.

"Dasar mesum. Aku yang akan tidur di sofa, sayang."

Dan sebuah tonjokan dilayangkan ke perut Chanyeol. Tapi pukulan seperti itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Chanyeol, hanya saja selalu tampak menarik untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol berpura-pura memekik sambil memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun, dengan wajah memerahnya, mengabaikan lelaki raksasa bertelinga kurcaci itu memekik.

"Argh aku rasa aku akan mati!"

"Maka matilah, idiot!" pekik Baekhyun dan segera mengambil langkah lebar menuju kamar Chanyeol. Setelah melempar beberapa buah bantal dan sebuah selimut untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

"Selamat malam!" dan malam itu berakhir setelah tawa bass Chanyeol berhenti mengisi ruang-ruang apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baek,_

 _Baekhyun!_

 _Baek, sadarlah._

 _Baekhyun.._

 _Baek!-_

"KYAAAA!-"

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya hampir meloncat dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin hampir membanjiri kaus Chanyeol yang ia pinjam. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kosong. Ia sendirian.

Lalu suara macam apa itu? Apa Chanyeol tinggal bersama hantu disini? Apa malam ini 'seseorang' sedang menguntitnya. Dan Baekhyun lekas menarik selimut sampai batas kepalanya, berusaha kembali tertidur. Ia harap yang tadi itu hanya mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

04 . 12 . 14

"Pagi." Sapa seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi besar di depan panggangan kepada lelaki mungil yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan duduk di kursi makan. Baekhyun hanya menggumam kecil membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Tampaknya ia kurang tidur tadi malam. Memang insiden suara-suara itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Chanyeol baru menyadarinya ketika ia meletakkan sebuah piring berisi roti panggang dan susu strawberry pada Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat buruk. Ada yang mengganggumu semalam?" tanya Chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki brunette itu menggelengkan kepalanya singkat sebelum meminum susu strawberrynya perlahan. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Baekhyun menjawab.

"Apa kau se-apartemen dengan hantu?"

Dan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu berhasil membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kau melihat hantu?"

"Tidak. Aku mendengarnya."

"Mungkin kau hanya lelah."

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu mendengar balasan Chanyeol. Apa dia menganggap Baekhyun sedang bercanda?

"Aku serius, Chan! Aku mendengar suara-suara memanggil namaku dan mereka memintaku untuk sadar. Aku menyadari itu sangat _creepy_." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya. Mm, selai kacang.

Setelah menelan rotinya, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatap lekat dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Baek, aku rasa kau seharusnya tidak disini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol masih terlihat seperti melubangi pikiran Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya. Sedangkan lelaki yang ditatap mulai terlihat risih dengan pandangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bersumpah, Chanyeol. Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya maka aku akan-"

"Kau seharusnya tidak disini."

"Maka beritahu aku kenapa aku tidak seharusnya berada disini?!" Pekik Baekhyun. Tapi, Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Kesal. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu tersebut.

Dan Chanyeol masih bergeming. Dengan otak yang masih berputar, berpikir.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, Baek?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara saling mendiamkan satu sama lain, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Berdalih untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Nyatanya ia hanya sedang kesal dengan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa lelaki brunette itu menonjok lelaki raksasa itu. Dan kali ini, ia akan menonjok di wajahnya.

Tampaknya Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol bertepatan dengan jam pulang murid-murid sekolah. Silih berganti para murid dari jenjang sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah berjalan melewatinya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Ah, rasanya rindu sekali masa-masa sekolah melihat beberapa kali ia berayahsan dengan murid yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dulu. Terutama ketika ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan jas sekolah berwarna biru tua. Benar-benar persis seperti seragam sekolah menengah atasnya. Padahal seingat Baekhyun sekolahnya itu sudah habis terlalap api beberapa tahun setelah ia lulus dari sana.

"Kakaaaak!"

Mendengar sebuah suara anak kecil yang 'sepertinya' ditunjukkan untuk Baekhyun, lelaki itupun memilih menengok dan mendapati sekelompok anak kecil yang familiar di matanya.

"Kakak, kakak ini kekasihnya kakak Chanyeol, kan? Kemana dia?" tanya anak lelaki yang sama dengan yang mengambil bola dari tangan Baekhyun kemarin sore. Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab, ketika ia tiba-tiba menyadari sebuah kata yang janggal diucapan anak ini. Jadi, lelaki brunette ini merewind-nya dalam otak.

 _Apa anak kecil ini bilang?_

 _Kekasih?_

 _Kekasih Chanyeol?!_

 _Gila! Apa saja konsumsi pendidikan anak-anak sekecil ini?!_

"Mm, benar aku adalah _teman_ nya. Tapi, sayang sekali aku sedang tidak bersamany-"

"Baek! Oh tuhan, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Kakaaakk!"

Dan kini perhatian anak-anak itu sudah 200% beralih pada Chanyeol dilihat dari cara berlari mereka yang penuh semangat. Chanyeolpun juga tampak tersenyum dengan lebar melihat mereka. Oke, jujur saja. Bagi Baekhyun ini pemandangan yang cukup manis. Seorang lelaki dewasa berumur 20-an yang tengah bermain dan tertawa bersama sekelompok anak-anak kecil dari taman kanak-kanak.

Yea, cukup manis.

"Baek? Apa kau melamun?"

Baekhyun merasakan hembusan angin tepat di depan wajahnya akibat tangan Chanyeol yang mengibas disana. Kemudian, lelaki itu melihat sekelilingnya hanya untuk melihat bahwa tinggal mereka berdua di pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Anak-anak itu mana?"

"Pulang."

"Kau tidak bermain dengan mereka?

"Kenapa aku harus ketika aku sedang memprioritaskan kekasihku."

Kepalan tangan kanan Baekhyun siap melayang jika saja ia tidak tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak kanannya. Reflek, ia pun menoleh. Tapi, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Ilusi?

Tapi, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebetapa nyatanya tangan itu menyentuh pundaknya. Perlahan, tangan kiri Baekhyun bergerak menyentuh pundak kanannya. Masih terasa begitu nyata.

"Chanyeol, aku rasa-"

"Kau masih berpikir itu adalah hantu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu, Baek. Bahwa kau seharusnya tidak berada disini."

Raut tidak suka dan risih tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari Chanyeol? Ia terus membahas tentang _Baekhyun seharusnya tidak berada disana_. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat ketika dengan cepat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan menarik dirinya.

"Aku akan tunjukkan padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oke, jadi.. apa point penting membawaku ke sebuah gedung tua yang pembangunannya tidak dilanjutkan?" tanya Baekhyun walau kakinya tetap menapaki anak tangga satu persatu tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Tapi, lelaki tinggi besar itu seperti tuli dan terus membawa kakinya menaiki anak tangga tersebut.

Semakin lama, semakin menanjak dan semakin terdengar berat napas Baekhyun yang kelelahan. Pasalnya, ini keterlaluan. Gedung ini seperti tidak ada ujungnya.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! Apa masih jauh? Dan sebenarnya apa tujuan kita?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja, Byun Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya agak meninggi akibat kelelahan.

Lelaki brunette itu menghentikan langkahnya beberapa anak tangga dari Chanyeol dan ia memilih untuk berjongkok disana.

"Aku berhenti disini."

Chanyeolpun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas.

"Sedikit lagi kita sampai, Baek."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

Chanyeol kembali menghela napas kasar. Baiklah, tidak ada acara _Membujuk Putri Byun Baekhyun_ lagi. Jadi, lelaki raksasa itu kembali menuruni anak tangga sampai di tempat Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap bergeming memeluk kakinya yang menekuk.

Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggendong bridal Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki mungil itu memekik. Dalam gendongan Chanyeol yang mulai kembali menaiki tangga, Baekhyun terus menerus meronta-ronta.

"Y-yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menggendongmu."

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Ini perintah!"

"Tidak."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah padam. Entah karena malu atau karena kesal. Masalahnya, ia baru sadar jika Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dari sisi ini. Baekhyun dapat merasakan debaran jantung Chanyeol yang terdengar tenang dan teratur. Juga bagaimana dada Chanyeol terlihat naik dan turun selagi ia bernapas. Dan rambutnya yang terlihat berkibar tertiup angin lembut.

Ini hanya.. **Sempurna**.

Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua sampai di puncak gedung tersebut. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pemandangan dari atas sini terlihat menawan. Bagaimana pemandangan kota terlihat sibuk namun tertawa rapi. Juga pemandangan pinggir kota yang dihiasi pohon-pohon hijau yang bergerak tertiup angin. Indah.

"Kau suka?" ujar Chanyeol selagi pandangannya dilayangkan ke sisi lain pinggiran kota lalu beralih ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berharap ia sedang tidak merona saat ini. Lelaki mungi itu hanya menangguk sekilas.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini?"

Chanyeol terdiam, masih menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Oh tuhan, wajah ini akan selalu jadi favoritnya. Perlahan, Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol kembali melangka maju.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu bahwa kau seharusnya tidak ada disini, kan?"

Bayangan Chanyeol tengah menarik tangannya di pinggir jalan melintas di pikiran Baekhyun. Jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi, kau harus tau sesuatu, Baek."

"Apa?"

 _Baekhyun!_

 _Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Sadarlah._

Baekhyun berjengit mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Apa hantu itu berada dimana-mana?

Tapi kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh dari punggungnya. Angin behembus disana. Tidak seharusnya. Dan ketika lelaki brunette itu menoleh, matanya terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol tengah berada di ujung gedung tersebut. Dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Satu langkah lagi saja, sudah dipastikan akan terjatuh dari gedung tinggi ini.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau gila?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" jerit Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap diam. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain meremas lengan baju Chanyeol atas jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Hembusan napas Chanyeol menerpa ubun-ubun Baekhyun dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tenang.

"Tutup matamu, Baek." Dan suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun patuh dengan sendirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan wajah Chanyeol menjauh dari keningnya.

"Kau harus tau, Baek."

"Mm?"

" **Bahwa aku mencintaimu.** "

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengambil satu langkah maju dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka terjun bebas menyambut gravitasi. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan tubuhnya. Memisahkan diri mereka selagi Baekhyun memekik dan meraih udara.

Tapi semua sia-sia. Tubuh mereka terjatuh dan jarak semakin memisahkan mereka. Baekhyun terus menjeritkan nama Chanyeol, tapi lelaki raksasa itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

 _Aku bahkan belum membalas ucapannya!_

 _Chanyeol!_

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A-apa aku sudah berada di surga?_

 _Tapi, perasaan macam apa ini_.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan cahaya matahari menyambutnya dengan terik. Reflek, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghalau sinar tersebut. Matanya masih butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Eh, tunggu.

Jika ia baru saja bunuh diri dari sebuah gedung bertingkat tinggi, seharusnya tangan ini patah dan sudah tidak bisa digerakkan. Apa-apaan ini?

Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, masih tampak normal.

Kemudian kepalanya, tidak ada darah setetespun disana.

Dan kakinya, tidak patah sama sekali.

Ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

 _Kegilaan macam ap-_

 _Tunggu, Chanyeol?!_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan panik.

 _Dimana lelaki itu?!_

Tapi, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang berbaring di samping kirinya. Dengan mata terbuka menatap Baekhyun. Dengan darah yang mengalir di keningnya. Dan dengan baju yang robek, menampakkan kulit robek yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

 _A-apa ini?!_

 _Ini bukan kondisi yang wajar untuk seseorang yang terjatuh dari gedung pencakar langit!_

 _Ini lebih seperti.. kecelakaan lalu lintas._

Dan seketika, sebuah potongan memori menghujam ingatan Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu memekik sambil meremas rambutnya.

Dalam ingatannya, Baekhyun terlihat memegang sebuah kertas. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia membacanya dalam hati.

 _ **Name : Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Date : May 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2010**_

 _ **Cause Of Death : Traffic Accident**_

Baekhyun merasa ditampar dengan keras oleh sebuah kenyataan.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ia pasti bermimpi.

Chanyeol pasti masih-

 _Sudah mati, Baek! Chanyeol sudah mati!_

 _Kau harus menerima kenyataan._

 _Jangan terpuruk seperti ini, Baek!_

Tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat memburam seiring dengan airmata Baekhyun yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Terdengar suara seperti teman-teman Baekhyun yang terlihat menyemangatinya di suatu pemakaman. Pemakaman orang yang paling dicintainya.

 **Pemakaman Park Chanyeol.**

Tidak.

Tid-

"Sekarang kau percaya, Baek? Kau memang seharusnya tidak ada disini."

Bibir pucat Chanyeol bergerak, bergumam pada Baekhyun. Tapi, wajah itu masih tidak menunjukkan warna kehidupan. Dan mata itu masih menatap sendu Baekhyun.

Setetes airmata dan jeritan pilu yang keluar dari mulutnya, menjadi hal terakhir yang Baekhyun ingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap kembali.

 _Chanyeol.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

12 . 02 . 15

Ruangan putih itu terdengar begitu sepi. Bahkan suara _Electo Cardio Graph_ yang masih berbunyi nyaring yang menunjukkan kehidupan lelaki yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya dan tabung oksigen sebagai alat bantu pernapasannya, tidak bisa membantu meramaikan kamar pasien itu.

Mungkin terlalu lelah menunggu dan menangis. Jadi orang-orang di dalam sana hanya bisa meratap dan menunggu keajaiban terjadi.

" **Baekhyun** , sayang. Bangunlah. Ibu merindukanmu, kita semua merindukanmu." Ucap lirih seorang wanita paruh baya sambil mengelus surai brunette anak bungsunya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Mata itu terlihat letih menangis selama 2 bulan terakhir.

2 bulan sudah anak bungsu kesayangannya ini terbaring di kamar ini tanpa respon sedikitpun. Kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menimpa anaknya yang tengah pergi bersama teman-temannya itu, menyebabkan kematian otak. Tapi keluarga ini masih harus bersyukur. Karena dari 5 orang penumpang, hanya Baekhyun yang berhasil selamat walau ia pun tampak seperti orang yang telah mati.

"Hey, _bro_. Sudah 2 bulan sejak kau tidur lelap pada bulan Desember. Tidak rindukah kau pada kakakmu ini?"

Disisi lain kasur, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun terlihat memaksakan sebuah senyum. Sepi rasanya tanpa celotehan adik satu-satunya ini. Sedang di samping sang ibu, ayah dari lelaki brunette itu berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada wanita yang terlihat sangat terpuruk.

"Sayang, ibu berjanji. Jika kau bangun, ibu dan ayah akan kembali bersatu untukmu. Kami akan memikirkan lagi perceraian itu. Asal kau bangun, sayang."

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun. Sadarlah."

Tapi sebanyak apapun airmata mereka kembali menetes, Baekhyun tidak pernah merespon sedikitpun. Namun, tuhan nampaknya luluh oleh rasa ibanya pada keluarga itu.

Suara erangan lembut terdengar dari bibir pucat lelaki itu. Satu persatu jari-jari tangannya bergerak, menampakkan kehidupan yang tengah mengisi kembali tubuh Baekhyun.

3 pasang mata itu terbelalak, mengantisipasi gerakan Baekhyun selanjutnya dengan gemuruh bahagia di rongga dada mereka.

"B-baekhyun? Sayang?"

"I-ibu.. dimana ini.."

Dan lelaki brunette itu merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sosok yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya. Ia dapat merasakan wanita itu menangis di pundaknya. Kemudian, Baekhyun dapat melihat ayahnya segera berlari keluar ruangan kamar itu dengan terburu-buru. Tampaknya, pria itu akan memanggil dokter jaga. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Ibu ada ap-"

"Kau sudah tertidur selama 2 bulan, Baek. Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpamu dan teman-teman kuliahmu. Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan dan Kai tidak selamat. Hanya kau, Baek. Tapi kau terbentur dengan sangat keras dan mengakibatkan kematian otak." Jelas sang kakak panjang lebar.

Mendengarnya membuat jantung Baekhyun seperti di hujam oleh perasaan bersalah. Ia sangat menyayangi teman-temannya.

Dan tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah nama di otaknya.

"B-bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang adik, kakak Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Baek, Chanyeol tidak ad-"

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" ulang Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar perlu tau nasib lelaki raksasa itu.

"Chanyeol sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, Baek. Apa kau lupa?"

Satu lagi tamparan keras yang harus ia rasakan.

Jadi selama apa-apaan mimpi itu.

Itu bukan ilusi.

Genggaman tangan itu terasa begitu nyata.

Debar jantung itu bukan suatu fatamorgana.

Airmata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

Tidak.

Lelucon konyol macam apa ini?

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" suara lembut sang ibupun tidak bisa menghentikan laju airmata Baekhyun yang mengalir dari matanya dan menetes di atas bantal.

Jika Chanyeol adalah ilusinya, maka suara-suara hantu itu adalah suara keluarganya yang berusaha membangunkannya.

Jika Chanyeol tidak nyata, maka sentuhan di pundaknya adalah sentuhan yang nyata dari ibu atau kakaknya.

Jika Chanyeol sudah mati,

Maka hanya Baekhyunlah yang berusaha menghidupkan Chanyeol dalam ingatannya.

"K-kenapa.."

Raut bingung terlihat jelas di wajah kakak dan ibu Baekhyun. Racauan Baekhyun membuat suasana kamar itu kembali hening.

"Kenapa kalian bangunkan aku?"

Ucapan lelaki brunette itu tentu saja menohok hati keluarganya.

"Kenapa.. Karena kami membutuhkanmu, Baek."

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan kalian. Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini jika hanya suara pertengkaran kalian yang mengisi malam-malamku?" airmata kembali menuruni mata sayu itu. Di tatapnya sang ibu dengan pandangan terluka,

 _Aku tidak punya Chanyeol untuk mengadu._

"Dan aku kesepian, kak. Tidak punyakah kau waktu untukku?"

 _Karena aku sudah tidak punya Chanyeol untuk menemani hariku_.

Di belakang mereka, pintu terdengar berdebam terbuka. Beberapa dokter dan suster terlihat memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan ayah Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir di belakangnya. Dengan sigap, dokter-dokter tersebut mulai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Ketika sang ayah berdiri di samping ibu dan kakaknya, Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah senyuman lemah. Memang rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihat wajah keluarganya.

"Hai, ayah." Sapa Baekhyun lemah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Percayalah."

Sang ayah menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun untuk menguatkan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun sungguh adalah anak yang tidak tau berterima kasih. Keluarganya sangat menyayanginya, tapi ia tidak merasa ia masih memiliki kehidupan disini. Airmata kembali membasahi pelupuk mata itu.

"Maaf, ayah. Tapi, aku tidak akan tinggal lebih lama disini."

"Byun Baekhyun, apa maksudm-"

"Aku lelah, kak. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kalian tau kan kalau aku begitu mencintai kalian? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya." Racau Baekhyun. Dokter-dokter mulai panik mendengar _ECG_ itu menunjukkan grafik bahwa denyut jantung Baekhyun melemah, begitu juga dengan napasnya.

"B-baekhyun, ibu mohon. Tinggallah." Sang ibu bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung isakannya. Ia tidak bisa, jika harus kehilangan anak kesayangannya. Dengan lemah, tangan Baekhyun bergerak menggenggam tangan wanita yang ia sayangi itu.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya, Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Menatap satu persatu orang yang selalu berada di sisinya itu. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan, membisikkan pesan yang mungkin akan jadi kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku pergi, jaga diri kalian, oke?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil selagi _ECG_ itu berbunyi semakin lemah.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan mata lelaki mungil itu menutup perlahan dengan senyum lembut yang masih tersungging.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nng.. silau. Matahari?_

 _Anginnya, sejuk sekali. Menerpa wajahku dengan lembut._

 _Aku di luar rumah?_

Baekhyun perlahan menggeliat dalam posisi tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang merasa agak pening dengan sebelah tangannya.

 _rumput?_

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari sentuhan lembut di rambutnya. Ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan lagi siapa lelaki itu. Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya seiring dengan sebuah rona merah.

Baekhyun menoleh pada sosok itu yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Mereka bertemu pandang dalam keheningan taman itu. Perlahan, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi sang raksasa kemudian terkikik kecil. Sosok itupun terlihat agak tersipu sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Aku belum membalas ucapanmu."

"Hm?"

" **Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.** "

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
